Beggars Aren't Choosers
Plot In the middle of the day with the sun dim and gray clouds overhead, Savannah is in her car texting when a African American man bashes through her window and snatchs her purse, running off. Savannah: Aw hell no. She puts the car into drive and accelerates forward. The man trips and Savannah gets out of the car and grabs onto his leg. The man tries to run away by throwing small fruits from a stand. Man: Let go of me! What the hell, lady? Savannah: I'll tell you what's wrong with me, you piece of shit. Son of a bitch! Stop moving! Savannah throws a large watermelon onto his back. He falls to the ground harder and groans. Man: Shit! Lady,what did you just throw at me? Savannah: A watermelon. Man: A watermelon? Ah I knew you be racist. Savannah: Give me that before I beat you with a watermelon. Man: Racist! Savannah: You wanna hear a racist joke? Fine. Why doesn't Mexico have an olympic team? Man: I ain't know shit women. Savannah: Because anyone who can run, jump, climb or swim is already over the border. Man: Damn girl, you so racist! Savannah walks over and kicks him in the scrotum. He squeals in a high-pitched voice. She snatches her purse and walks away. Meanwhile, at Junior's school, Junior is sitting in class, bored. His teacher continues the lesson and he begins closing his eyes. When he opens them, the teacher is starring right at him. Mrs. Dickerson: Is there a problem Jack? Junior: Yeah, this class is boring as fuck. Mrs. Dickerson squeezes the area between her eyes, obviously displeased. The kids snicker. Mrs. Dickerson: Jack. Junior: Yeah? Mrs. Dickerson: Go. Junior: Where? Mrs. Dickerson: You know where. Junior: The office? Mrs. Dickerson slowly nods and Junior sighs standing up, he slumps his backpack over his right shoulder only then slowly makes his way out of the class room, sighing. His friend, Ricky, high-fives him. Junior hangs his head in shame as he enters the principal's office. Principal Chalmers sighs. Chalmers: What did you do this time? Junior: I feel asleep. I think my teacher is just angry because of her name. Chalmers chuckles but stops when Superintendent Skinner starres at him. Chalmers: Alright, I'm sending you off with yet another warning. You know one of these days, I'll be forced to give you detention. Groundskeeper Miller is ordering a restraining order against you. Junior sighs. Junior: I know. Is assisstant principal Howard still in her room after being dumped by conselour Macky? Chalmers slowly nods. Chalmers: Actually Junior, I'm ordering you to go see Mr. Macky immediately. Junior nods then turns, standing up from his chair and walks out of the room. He continues walking, backpack slumped over one shoulder, until reaches the guidance counselor's room across the school. When he opens the door, a cloud of smoke comes out. Macky screams and quickly stashes his pot away. Macky: I'm very sorry Jack it appears I had a small fire in my room. All cleared up now. Junior: Cut the crap, I know you were dropping dope. Macky sighs and nods slowly. Macky: I need help. Junior: The first part of solving a problem is admitting you have one. Macky bursts out crying, beginning to retell his life story as Junior occasional nods and says "Yes very interesting go on" while actually playing on his phone and pays no attention whatsoever. Soon, the bell rings. Junior: I'd love to chat but it's Taco Tuesday, see you whenever. Macky: Thanks again Junior! Junior closes the door and Macky pulls the pot and begins smoking once more. Back at the house, in a dark room dimly lit with a single flickering lightbulb badly cracked. He starres at a crinkled piece of paper and scribbles a bunch of notes then with a sharpie crosses a few things out. Nick: The formula can't be recalculated. He pounds his fist down onto the desk, frustrated. He searches in his pocket for his phone and pulls it out, dialing Bob. Bob: Hello? Nick: You recover from the bullet to the head? Bob: Yeah. Nick: Nuclea Ultima has failed once more. Nick hears a groan of disappointment. Bob: Have you tried altering the amount of ingredients? Try reducing the amount of uranium and add slightly more toxic waste. The line goes silent for a minute while Nick begins scribbling it down. Nick: It might work. Bob: I'll set up a meeting next week. Terrence might not attend, he's in rehab. Nick: What for? Bob: Attempted suicide. Nick goes silent before he hears Bob click and the line goes dead. He processes that his comrade, his friend, tried to leave Earth. Nick: Fucking selfish asshole. On the other side of the city, in a mildly fancy resturant, Sci and Sky are sitting across from one another seperated by a table covered by a white cloth. A single candle light illuminates her face. Sci smiles. Sky: What is it? Sci: It's just, you're so beautiful. Sky smiles and leans in, kissing Sci on the cheek. The waiter makes his way over to the table. Waiter: Is that all? Sci nods then hands the waiter a debit card, his eyes glued on Sky. Sci: Saturday. You and me. Movies and dinner? Sky: Sounds like a date. I'd love to see you again. She leans in and kisses him on the lip, a small brush at first, but develops into a full on making out. Across from them, a little girl screams out. Little girl: Ew. The mother's face turns into a bright red, obviously embarrased. Meanwhile, Dark Lord is watching the meth production. Glenn walks in. Glenn: Dark Lord, we need to discuss who will replace Rick. Dark Lord: I'm busy. Zon, bring me Tammylee. Zon brings in a naked woman, obviously horrified. Dark Lord strokes her hair before muttering. Dark Lord: Leave us. Dylan watches this and a rage grows inside him. He leaps forward and tackles Dark Lord down and chokes him. Zon shoots and hits him in the leg. Dylan limps his way to the elevator before shooting a bullet at Zon, which grazes his ribs. Zon runs over to Dark Lord and helps him up. Dark Lord adjusts his suit before shooting the girl. A frown wrinkles his face with blood dripping down his face. His obliviousness to the situation disturbs Zon. Cut to Bat Toon with Blake Kelly and Tyreese Wallus in the Bat Cave. He is training them for war. Tyreese swings an uppercut but Bat Toon dodges it and swipes at his ankles, knocking the man to the ground. He grunts as his body collides. A chamber opens and all three turn to face the figure in the blinding white light. It was Dylan. Blake holds a pistol up, ready to fight. Bat Toon: Wait. He shoots a grappling hook and comes face to face with the man. Bat Toon: What do you want? Dylan: To kill Dark Lord. End